The Search for Family
by ThePolarExpressBeliever
Summary: The Overlands and Sisters of Arendelle meet once again, since they've known each other from before. Pitch has risen again, and this time, he's determined to get revenge on the Guardians...but how? He's not ready to give up until his plan comes into action and he gets what he wants: Elsa and Jack's sisters; Princess Anna of Arendelle and Emma Overland. This will test everything...


_**The Search for Family**_

The Overlands Jack and Emma were in the woods, looking for adventure. Suddenly, the woods became dark, making Emma scream in fear; Jack held her tightly and went down to her height.  
"Hey, look at me, please," Jack said, smiling. Emma looked at him, tears and fear in her eyes.

"Jack, I'm scared!" Emma cried. Tears began to stream down her face. He brushed some of the hair out of her eyes; she hugged him tightly. Suddenly, he disappeared. "JACK?! YOU BETTER NOT BE PLAYING A TRICK ON ME AGAIN!" No answer. She went up against a tree and slid against it, tears streaming down her face harder. "Stay where you are, until you are found…"

Anna was walking around the same woods, looking for Elsa. Suddenly, she heard crying; she followed the sound of the cries until she saw Emma. She went up to her. Emma looked up at her, startled. "Anna!" Emma cried, bowing to her. "Your Highness." Anna looked at her and giggled.

"No need for that, but tell me what happened," Anna said. "Where's Jack? Why are you here?"

"My brother disappeared!" Emma cried, fear rising in her voice. "I'm scared, Anna!" Anna held her close; tears streamed down Emma's face. "We were just walking around, and then he disappeared! I thought he was playing a trick on me…but he never responded. Now, I'm scared!"

"Well, I'm here and I'll help you," Anna said. "Because I'm looking for Elsa too. People say that it's the Boogeyman." Emma looked at her and shuddered. "I know, I don't like him, either…."

Little did they know that Jack and Elsa were in the village's lake and that Pitch was in hiding. Suddenly, they hear evil laughter fill the air; Emma hides behind Anna…Pitch appears. "Hello."

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Anna cried. "NOW!" Pitch only laughed, making Emma scream. He snaps his fingers and the lake – Emma's lake – appears. She looked around in complete shock. Anna looks down at her. "Where are we?" She remained silent, tears in her eyes. "Emma?"

"M-My lake…my home…" Emma trailed off. She turned to Pitch. "Why are we here?!"

"You'll see," Pitch said. He snaps his fingers and Elsa and Jack appear. Suddenly, he disappears. Suddenly, the ice begins to crack underneath Anna and Emma, who nearly screamed. Now what?

"Jack, I'm scared!" Emma cried. Jack walked toward her, but the ice slowly cracked under him.

"Don't look down, just look at me," Jack said. Anna looked at Elsa. "You're gonna be fine."

"We're gonna have some fun…instead!" Elsa said. Jack smiled and nodded. She nodded back. After playing a game – hopscotch – with them…Jack and Elsa fell in the ice…to their death.

"NOOOOOO!" They cried. Pitch appeared, laughing cruelly. "Why did you do that?!"

"It's just an illusion, dears," Pitch said. He snapped his fingers and they disappeared into his lair.

Anna let out a blood-curdling scream of pain as Pitch's Nightmares attacked her…all around her…all in different corners. Hands clenched in a fist, her nails digging into her skin. _MAKE IT STOP!_ She thought. Emma could only watch in horror. "STOP! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Pitch turned to her and immediately grabbed her throat, lifting her off of her feet. "PLEASE!" She struggled against his vice-like grip, attempting to rip his hands off of her. "LET ME GO!" Anna, weak as she was, looked over at Pitch, eyes a flamed with anger…dark and cold anger. "Anna?"

"LET HER GO!" Anna screamed, her strong, but cracking voice, echoing throughout the room. Pitch looked at her, then at Emma, who had tears streaming down her face, then dropped her like a rag doll. Emma cried out in pain as she hit the cold, hard ground with a loud thud. "EMMA!" Pitch and his men disappeared and Anna immediately ran to Emma. She held her close, tightly…

The moonlight gleamed over the lake as it began to crack a bit. In the mist of it were two silhouette figures: a boy and a girl…Elsa and Jack. They gasped in the cold air as it filled their lungs; the moon lifted them into the air as their eyes remained locked to it, until, finally, it gently put them on the now frozen over lake. They looked up at the moon, then at each other. "We're alive." Suddenly, two familiar and recollecting voices echoed in their minds, calling their names and for help: Anna and Emma. They looked at each other, then at the moon. "Turn us immortal."

Emma sat huddled against the wall with Anna hugging her tightly. A few hours had passed since she witnessed Anna's horrible torture. She didn't say anything – no! – she couldn't say anything, due to the fact that there were only two people and that she was going to be next…to be tortured. "Emma?" came Anna's soothing voice. At the sound of her voice, Emma's nerves relaxed; she took a deep breathe and let it out slowly. Anna looked down at her, smiling warmly. "Are you alright?" Emma didn't respond right away, but instead, slept on her leg, snoring softly. Anna smiled down at her and held her close to her, hugging her. _So this is how it feels to be an older sibling…_ Anna thought. The thought remained in her head…repeating…until she too, fell asleep.

The Guardians knew exactly what was going on…that Anna and Emma were captured and that Elsa and Jack were immortal…again, but what they didn't know just hit them. "Finally!" boomed a voice throughout the room. The Guardians prepared themselves. "I'm having my fun!"

"Why are you doing this?" North asked, pointing his sword in Pitch's direction. Pitch scoffed.

"You don't get it, do you?" Pitch asked. The Guardians looked at him. "Of course you don't."

"Listen to me, Pitch." Tooth said, raising her voice. "You let the girls go or…" Pitch laughed, cutting her off and making her flutter in fear. His laugh made her back away in fear. She _hated_ it!

"Or what?" Pitch mocked, cruelly. "Put a quarter under my pillow?" Tooth growled in anger.

"No…" Bunny said. "We'll take you out like we did the last time, but this time, much worse!"

"Oh, go suck an egg, rabbit," Pitch mumbled. Sandy looked up with his sand whips ready. "Don't even try it, Sandman, because if you do…" He forms a Nightmare figure of Anna and Emma and clenches his hand in a fist, disintegrating the sand. "The girls get…" He disappears. The Guardians looked at each other, not knowing what Pitch has in store for the girls and them.

The moon did as he was told and turned them immortal. They were lifted into the air once more; the transformation happened quickly…both now had white hair (Elsa now paler) and blue eyes (Elsa's hair now icier blue than before). They looked up and thanked him. The moon, Manny, looked down at them and shone onto the lake, showing Anna and Emma in peril. "No. Not now."

Later that night, the girls had terrible nightmares of _them_ dying. This time, not an illusion…or was it? Pitch was over them, chaining them to the ground and smiling cruelly. "Sweet dreams."

 _ **Emma's Nightmare**_

 _ **She felt the cold breeze of the Arctic air hit her face. She was here, but not alone; Pitch had brought her here. Why? She didn't know and she didn't want to know. Suddenly, she saw Jack; she tried to run to him but was pulled back by Pitch's vice-like grip. There was something different about him, but she didn't know what it was. "Jack! I'm scared!" At the sound of her voice, Jack turned around, his eyes a flamed with anger. Pitch smiled cruelly. Pitch pulled her in front of him and put his hand around her neck. She struggled against his grip, choking and gasping for air. Jack screamed for him to stop. Pitch ignored him and tightened his grip on her. Jack screamed at him in looked at her. He wanted the staff. Jack looked down at his staff, then at his sister, who was still struggling to breathe and without any hesitation, Jack gave it to him. Without taking his hand off of Emma, Pitch took it. Emma looked at the staff, then at her brother, fear in her eyes. Jack raised his hand. Pitch shook his head. Jack growled. Pitch releases Emma for a minute and breaks Jack's staff in half. He screams in pain, clutching his chest, but Pitch wasn't done yet. He shoves Jack against the wall with his Nightmare Sand. Emma screamed. Jack fell into the crevices, knocked out, unconsciousness. Pitch turns to her. She backed away from him. HELP ME!**_

 _ **End of Nightmare**_

 _ **Anna's Nightmare**_

 _ **She stood there on the frozen lake, looking both directions…Elsa and Kristoff. Suddenly, she heard the sound of a sword being unsheathed from its belt. She looked over at Kristoff's direction; he was running to her until he saw Elsa. He began to scream frantically at Anna to turn around. She did…but very slowly…suddenly, she began to freeze over, but now until she saw Elsa, lying lifeless on the ice and Hans laughing in victory, screaming that he had won.**_ __

 _ **End of Nightmare**_

Pitch laughed as he heard their screams…power! He turned to his Nightmares. "Good job, pets."

Elsa and Jack found the Guardians, not knowing what just had happened. "We need your help."

"We know…" North said. "But…" Elsa and Jack looked at him, tears welling up in their eyes.

"DON'T SAY IT!" They screamed. "JUST…DON'T…SAY…IT!" North remained silent and hugged them tightly. The others came and did the same; Elsa and Jack broke into tears. "Please."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Anna and Emma screamed in pain. "HELP US! PLEASE! AAAGGGHHH! HURRY! PLEASE! HURRY! AAAGGGGHH!" Jack and Elsa looked at each other and immediately flew to find them. "HELP US! PLEASE!"

The torture had stopped…for now. Their bodies were shaking; their breathing was ragged. Pitch smiled cruelly. "You girls are brave." They looked up at him, struggling to stand up. He laughs.

"Why are you doing this?" Anna cried. Emma looked at her, tears in her eyes. "We're innocent!" Pitch looked at them, then pointed at the globe. The girls turned to see the globe; remained silent.

"That globe are all the children who believe in the Guardians…" Pitch said, he turns to them. "And you two girls are those who believe…my job is to make you stop believing in them…"

"NO!" Emma cried. "WE WON'T STOP BELIEVING IN THEM!" Anna nodded at her. Pitch growled in anger and kicked them in the chest, knocking the air out of them. They cried out in pain. The Nightmares came to him; he pointed to the girls. "NO! PLEASE! NO! NOT THIS!"

Pitch appeared to Elsa and Jack. "Where are they, Pitch?!" Jack screamed. "What did you do?!" Pitch looked at him; he went up to him and held his staff. Jack kicked him back. Elsa went to Jack, but suddenly, Pitch grabbed her and held her tightly. She screamed and kicked, but it was no use. "LET HER GO!" Jack pointed his staff. Pitch backed away with Elsa in his arms and presses a knife to her throat. Elsa held her breathe, frost began to come out of her hands. "No…"

"Don't come any closer," Pitch said. "As for your sisters…they're still with me." He snaps his fingers and they disappear in his lair, not knowing that the Guardians were there before them…

Anna and Emma screamed in pain as the Nightmares began to increase in multitudes. Suddenly, they backed away and in the mist of them, appeared three figures. Only one they knew…Pitch.

"Girls, it's us…Elsa and Jack." Elsa said. Suddenly, they heard a loud clatter in the background.

"I told you to be quiet!" said someone in a harsh whisper. The others began to argue. Pitch disappeared. Elsa and Jack help the girls, while the Guardians continued to argue in the back. "OK! Get out here!" said the voice, quite agitated. "We've been caught." They came to them.

"Did you hear anything?" Tooth asked, slyly. Elsa, Emma, Anna, and Jack looked at them.

"Yes, we heard almost everything," Anna said. "Why are you guys arguing anyway?" Sandy went to her, explaining to her everything with his dream sand. "Um…I don't understand?" Sandy blew a "fuse". They laughed and flew back to the Pole. Instantly, they all fell asleep, smiling…

Pitch smiled cruelly for he had a plan to get rid of them, but it would take careful planning to happen. He walked briskly back and forth, his footsteps echoing throughout the lair. His Nightmares looked at him, listening intently. "I must find a way to get rid of those girls, but how?" The moon looked down at him. "Oh, please! You know why I'm doing this, my friend." The moon didn't respond. "That's what I thought, old friend. Let the plan….commence…!"

Later that night, Anna and Emma slipped out of bed and walked around the Pole, tears streaming down their faces; Jack and Elsa went up to them. "Are you girls alright?" They asked, softly. The girls looked at them, hugging them tightly, tears streaming down their faces. Suddenly, they nearly fell over; their worlds were slowly going dark, until finally…black. Pitch…..black.

"What…just…happened?" Elsa asked. Jack looked at her and put the girls to bed gently. "Jack?"

"Pitch happened…he gave them nightmares that caused them to pass out…" Jack explained. When after Jack and Elsa went to bed, Pitch and his Nightmares went and took the girls away.

The next day, when Elsa went to check up on Anna and Emma, she screamed in fear at the top of her lungs. The Guardians went in right away. Jack growled in anger. "Pitch took them…again!" Elsa, in complete shock, fell to the ground, freezing it over; they looked at her but kept their distance. After a few minutes of small breathing exercises, Elsa looked at them, tears in her eyes.

"I need to walk," Elsa said. They nodded and she walked outside. "Jack, come with me, please."

When Anna and Emma woke up, they were surrounded by Nightmares. "Pitch's lair," Anna said.

"Thanks for the reminder, Princess Anna," Emma said. "I hate this so much!" Anna nodded. They looked at the Nightmares until Pitch appears. "What do you want from us now, Pitch?!" Pitch went up to her and kicked her across the room. "AGH! OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"SHUT UP!" Pitch goes up to her and steps on her chest. Emma gives a blood-curdling scream.

"STOP! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Anna screamed at the top of her lungs; the Nightmares attack her, cornering her. She crumbles to the ground and covers her ears, screaming a blood-curdling scream that made Pitch laugh in delight. He releases Emma, throwing Nightmares at her too. Both girls scream at the top of their lungs. "MAKE IT STOP ALREADY! JUST STOP IT!"

"Never!" Pitch laughed, disappearing. He left the girls to bask in their suffering. "sweet dreams!"

Elsa looked at him, tears in her eyes. Suddenly, she crumbles to the ground in pain. "J-Jack?" Jack caught her before she hit the ground. She moaned in pain…he saw it…Nightmare Sand.

"Pitch…" Jack mumbled. "He's been torturing the girls, causing to be in this much pain."

"We have to do something…" Elsa said. She cried out in pain as the Sand began to spread more. Jack remained silent. He noticed Pitch right behind her. Elsa stood there frozen, looking at Jack.

"Don't tell me…" Elsa said, her voice shaking with fear. "He's right behind me, isn't he?"

"You're coming with me…" Pitch said. He snapped his fingers and they disappeared to his lair.

The Guardians – especially Tooth – were pacing back and forth. Tooth went outside with Baby Tooth; she knew that their lives were in danger, and she felt, as a mother, that she had failed to do the one thing that every mother in the world vowed to do…to protect. She went to the others.

"Guys…" Tooth trailed off, tears in her eyes. "I believe that we've failed." They looked at her.

Once in Pitch's lair, Jack and Elsa tried to find the girls, but Pitch stopped them; the girls had stopped screaming. "You want them back?" Pitch asked. Anna and Emma screamed for them.

"DON'T BELIEVE ANYTHING HE'S TELLING YOU!" They screamed. "HE'S LYING!" Pitch grabbed them and shoved them against the wall, knocking them out unconsciously cold. Elsa and Jack looked at them, then at Pitch, their bodies tensed up in anger. Pitch smiled, cruelly.

"Let's make a deal, shall we?" Pitch said. They looked at each other, then at him with suspicion.

"What kind of deal?" Elsa asked, her eyes locked on Anna. "Anything to save our sisters?"

"It will cost us, you know…" Jack whispered into her ear. Elsa nodded, knowing the deal.

"I want your powers, Elsa," Pitch said. "And I want your staff, Jack." They looked at him, and without hesitation, gave him what he asked for. Pitch smiled cruelly. "FINALLY! We'll have _fun_!" Pitch took Jack's staff, making sure that they knew what he was doing and broke it in half. Jack screamed at the top of his lungs. Pitch laughed and shoved him against the wall, knocking him out unconsciously cold. He turned to Elsa – her hair and eyes already turned brown – and since they both knew that she couldn't do anything, Elsa just clung to Jack tightly. She looked over at Pitch; he shoots her. Elsa screamed at the top of her lungs. She fell to the ground, unconscious next to Jack. Pitch brought the unconscious two girls and threw them to the ground. Elsa and Jack's immortality disappeared and they became humans. Pitch laughs and disappears.

The Guardians looked up at the crystal that rose in the mist of them all. Tooth nearly fainted.

"This is bad news," said North. The others looked at him and nodded in agreement. "We must-"

"Do something?" said a voice that boomed throughout the room. The Guardians turned to him.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM, PITCH?!" Tooth screamed in anger. The Nightmares corner her. She backs away and glares at them. "LEAVE THEM ALONE! THEY'RE INNOCENT!"

"Now where did I hear that before?" Pitch said. "And let me think…NEVER!" He snaps his fingers and Elsa and Jack appear – their powers, gone; their eyes and hair – brown. "See you."

When Anna and Emma woke up, their heads were pounding in pain. "Ugh, my head," Anna said.

"No need for the reminder," Emma said, rubbing her head from the pain. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened," Pitch said. The girls looked at him. "You tried to escape!"

"That's a lie!" Anna said. "You tried to kill our siblings!" Suddenly, Pitch grabbed her throat and threw against the wall. "WOAH! Nggghhh…" Anna fell to the ground in pain. Emma ran to her.

When Elsa and Jack woke up, their bodies racked with pain. "Our sisters…our powers…"

"Pitch still has them," North mumbled. They nodded; Elsa walked away. They looked on.

"We know…" Jack said. He went outside to see Elsa looking out at the frozen ocean. "Are you alright, Elsa?" Suddenly, she and Jack fell to the ground; they were in a daze…a nightmare daze.

 _ **Elsa's Nightmare**_

 _ **The Kingdom of Arendelle grew silent as the Princess stood there completely frozen. She looked up at her sister. There was no response, but silence. She cried over her frozen sister's body. Suddenly, Anna began to move; Elsa looked up, smiling. They heard someone behind them; Hans wasn't dealt with yet. Right when he was about to attack her, Anna jumped in the way, taking the blow for herself. Elsa screamed as she fell limp on the ice…gone for good…**_

 _ **End of Nightmare**_

 _ **Jack's Nightmare**_

 _ **Jack had an eye on her. He reaches slowly down and removes the second of two**_ __ _ **rudimentary ice-skates, leaving him barefoot on the surface of a familiar frozen pond. She stands in her skates, rooted to the spot. A spider's web of cracks emanates from where she stands. The ice below her splinters more. She wobbles as it starts to separate.**_ __ _ **Emma screamed, fighting back the tears.**_ _ **Jack chuckled.**_ _ **Jack fixes his gaze...holds it...there's nothing but the two**_ __ _ **of them. She pauses a moment, then smiles through her fear. And just like that, Jack's demeanor changes. A light is switched on inside him and the last thing that could be happening is what is happening. Jack became playful and cheerful.**_ __ _ **Emma looked more reassured. And Jack shows her the first leap, but mugs for her, almost losing his balance then catching himself. She laughs. The next jump. He turns toward her with his arms spread out. He reaches down to pick up a familiar-looking stick lying on the ice. He extends it towards her. She looks down. She is trying to gather her courage. Jack, never broke his gaze with her. She hops, wobbling, but suddenly falls in. Jack screamed, running to her, for her…too late…**_

 _ **End of Nightmare**_

They screamed at the top of their lungs. Why was Pitch doing this to them?! What did they do?!

The Guardians ran outside to see what was going on and saw Elsa and Jack, unconscious.

"Will they be alright?" Tooth asked. She went over to them and put a hand on them.

"They'll be fine," North said. Suddenly, they heard a groan from them; they woke up!

"Nnnngggghhh…" They mumbled. They looked around and saw the Guardians there.

"What happened?" Jack asked while getting his staff in hand. "GAH!" Jack and Elsa looked at each other. "Our powers…Pitch still has them." Suddenly, Pitch appeared to them, laughing.

"Still looking for them?" Pitch asked. "Well, you'll never find them, because they're dead!"

"YOU'RE LYING!" Elsa screamed. Jack and the others looked at her. "YOU TOOK OUR POWERS AWAY IN ORDER TO HURT THE ONES THAT WE LOVE?! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?! TO TORTURE THEM?! WHAT DID THEY EVER DO TO YOU TO DESERVE THIS?! I KNOW WHY YOU GIVE CHILDREN NIGHTMARES, BUT THIS HAS GONE TOO FAR!" Suddenly, her powers returned to her and she immediately freezes Pitch.

While Emma was trying to help Anna, they disappear from Pitch's lair and reappear at the Pole.

"What happened?" Anna asked. She looked around; suddenly, Elsa faints. "ELSA!" She runs to her. "What's going on?" She looked at the Guardians, searching for her answers in their eyes.

"Your sister saved us," Jack said. "She froze Pitch." While Jack was talking, both Emma and Anna drifted into unconscious. Manny looked at the Guardians then at the unconscious girls.

"I will turn you immortal, Jack," Manny said. "And the girls also." Jack nodded; and with that, he lifted them into the air, turning them immortal, all of them now had pale skin and the same eye color: blue. He gently put them down on the ground. "Thank you, Manny. Thank you…"

"Jack?" Emma asked. Jack looked in her direction. "JACK!" She ran into his arms and hugged him, tightly. Jack smiled and picked her, twirling her around in a circle. "HAHAHAHAHA!"

The Guardians went up to them and smiled at them. "We are one huge, big family," North said.

"Yeah, we are," said a voice. They looked around and saw Olaf. "Surprise!" They laughed and hugged him. Sandy, Elsa, and Jack used their powers and created the best playground ever! They began to frolic and play, not caring about a single thing in the world. Family is all that matters….

 _ **Believe in Family**_

 _ **The**_ _ **End**_

" _ **The Price of Love is Loss"**_

" _ **Always remember you are BRAVER than you believe, STRONGER than you seem, SMARTER than you think, and LOVED more than you know." Walt Disney. Winnie the Pooh – Christopher Robin.**_

" _ **Love is putting someone else's needs before yours." Olaf – Frozen**_

" _ **Some people are worth melting for." Olaf – Frozen**_

 _ **Kristina Haddad**_

 _ **1/3/18**_


End file.
